imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Qianlong (IOT Enlightenment 2)
The Qianlong Emperor is one of the current head of states in IOT Enlightenment 2: Philosophers and Kings. He was born in 25 September 1711. His real name is Bao, but he changed it to the dynastic name Qianlong Emperor. Since 1735, he rules the Empire of China. Qianlong is known as an able general and in one epic campaign he brought upon the Iron Islands the greatest military disaster in modern history. Qianlong is remembered as one of the greatest milltary tacticians in the history of mankind. Early Years Bao was born in 25 September 1711, in Beijing. Bao was adored both by his grandfather, the Kangxi Emperor and his father, the Yongzheng Emperor. He felt that Bao's mannerisms were very close to his own. As a teenager he was very capable in martial arts, and possessed a high literary ability. After his father's succession in 1722, Bao became Prince. The Yongzheng Emperor died in 1735. Bao, at the age of 24, succeded him as the Qianlong Emperor. His first years as Emperor were spend on re-organizing the state and creating a strong army. Invasion of Mongolia In 1751, the Qianlong Emperor believed that his army and state were enough powerful to begin an expansion in the West. His first target was Mongolia. With an army of 10,000 Irregulars (2 armies), he begun an invasion of Mongolia leading the army himself. He outnumbered the Mongolians to 2:1 ratio and he crushed them with only 1,000 dead soldiers. Invasion of Sinkiang In 1752, the Qianlong Emperor decided to invade Sinkiang, something that saved his army from disaster as later events would show. His Army of 15,000 Irregulars (3 armies) and 5,0000 Regulars (1 army) advanced in Sinkiang and took the entire province without a fight. The Iron - China war But what would really make Qianlong one of the greatest Generals ever, is the Iron - China War because he regained his entire Empire and inflicted to the Iron Islands the greatest military disaster in modern history. The Iron Invasion The Iron Islands were an ally of the Empire of China, so Qianlong was not afraid of them and moved with his entire army to take over Sinkiang. However, in 1752, the Irons betrayed him and invaded Central China, Manchuria and Yunnan, taking them without a fight. They then proclaimed a Chinese, that was friendly to the Irons, Emperor of China. The Celtic Union betrayed the Emperor and traded with the Iron puppet and cut relations with Emperor Qianlong. The problems that Qianlong faced Emperor Qianlong faced many problems after the Iron Invasion: *Because the Irons had taken over over all of his coastal provinces, he had no trade. And no trade = no income. *He was isolated in Mongolia and Sinkiang, while the main Chinese territories were lost to the enemy. *He was outnumbered. However, many nations embargoed the Irons for their aggressive policy and helped Emperor Qianlong. The speech before the Chinese Campaign Before starting his campaign to re-claim his Empire, Qianlong gave a speech to his men: Men of China! My soldiers! My friends! Thanks to you, we won in Mongolia and Sinkiang. But now we face a strong Army. We are outnumbered. Both in terms of soldiers and money. However, we outnumber them in terms of men, of real men, and bravery. The Soldiers of the Iron Islands are imperialistic slaves who fight because their Government said so. We are free men who fight for our survival. It is our duty to protect our country, our throne, our national pride and our honor from the Iron Barbarians. The illegal government in Beijing is an Iron puppet. They are not governing China. They are occupying it. I call you to make our final stand here. I call you to fight to retake what it has been taken by us. However, I know that this campaign is a suicide So I advise everyone to think well before you come with me. Also, if anyone wants to leave, you are free to do so. I promise that I shall not punish you. However, his soldiers refused to leave him. Campaign in China The Campaign of Emperor Qianlong in China was going to be the greatest military victory in modern history. He himself led 40,000 men against the Iron Occupied China, 35,000 Irregulars (7 armies) and 5,000 Regulars (1 army). He had to face 45,000 Irons, 10,000 Regulars (2 armies) and 35,000 Irregulars (7 armies). The Chinese, invading Central China from Sinkiang, simply outflanked the Islanders and seized the province, keeping the army pinned. The entire force surrendered to the Chinese - the greatest military disaster in modern history, and never mind that the Chinese lost 10,000 men, 5,000 Regulars (1 army) and 5,000 Irregulars (1 army) as well. At the same time, three regiments of Irregular rebels rose up in revolt in Manchuria, citing a patriotic obligation to fight for their Emperor. After a vicious battle, the Iron Island units were forced to withdraw, having destroyed many rebel units but unable to land a solid final blow. Manchuria then came under the control of the Qianlong Emperor. Manchuria and China were liberated from the Iron Islands, leaving Yunnan as the last Islander foothold on the mainland. Global trade with China was also being reopened. Invasion of Yunnan In 1754, Emperor Qianlong led an army of 35,000 Irregulars (7 armies) against Iron Occupied Yunnan. The Iron Yunnan was defended only by 5,000 Irregulars (1 army). The Iron Army is crushed, and the Chinese lose 1,000 men. China was now again united and the Irons were kicked out of Mainland Asia. At the same time, the Australians destroyed the Iron fleet and blockaded the Iron Islands. End of the War With the campaign in Yunnan, the Iron - China war ended. Although no formal peace treaty was signed, the Iron Islands had lost the war. The world was against them, Australia blockaded them and they had no army. At first, the Irons betrayed the Emperor, their ally, and took over his land. Then, they laughed at the Emperor, when he asked for peace. They paid for their arrogance, however, and Emperor Qianlong inflicted upon them the greatest military disaster in modern history. Thanks to this war, Qianlong is now remembered as one of the greatest milltary tacticians in the history of mankind. First Indian Campaign After his success against the Iron Islands, and the final fall of the Irons to Australia in 1755, the Qianlong Emperor decided to begin a campaign to gain glory and to conquer a land that both Alexander the Great and Genghis Khan failed to conquer: India. His invasion begun in 1755. He was ready to invade Hindu Kazakhstan, when an Hindu army of 30,000 Regulars (6 armies) invaded Sinkiang. Emperor Qianlong faced them with a total army of 95,000 Soldiers, 70,000 Irregulars (14 armies) and 25,000 Regulars (5 armies). Emperor Qianlong defeated and exterminated the entire Hindu Army, losing only 30,000 men, 20, 000 Irregulars (4 armies) and 10,000 Regulars ( 1 army). With no one to face him, Emperor Qianlong invaded and conquered Kazakhstan. Emperor of India In 1756, a military coup overthrew the Government of Hindustan. This new Government begun negotiations with Emperor Qianlong. After many hours of diplomacy, the two sides agreed on this peace treaty: 'The Government of Hindustan would give to China 18 IP's and the following regions:'' *Pakistan *Bangladesh Hindustan will reduse it's forces to 6 regulars and 10 Irregulars. If they create more armies than those, it will be an act of war. They will sign a military alliance with China. The Government of Hindustan will officialy give Emperor Qianlong the title of Emperor of India.'' ' A few days after the signing of the peace, Emperor Qianlong and his army took control of Bangladesh and Pakistan. Emperor Qianlong was then crowned Emperor of India. He had managed what no other Chinese or Western Emperor did: He had become Emperor of India. Korean and Burman Campaigns In 1757, Emperor Qianlong invaded North Korea and took it over without losing any troops. In 1758, Emperor Qianlong invaded Burma and defeated the few defenders. Also, Emperor Qianlong antagonized Cape over who would be accepted as protector in Japan. Second Indian Campaign Emperor Qianlong knew that Hindustan was becoming more and more powerful and so he decided to invade Hindustan in 1759. As Emperor of India, Qianlong tried to portray the invasion as an end to the military rule of India and a return to Civilian Rule. Also, as Emperor of India, he claimed that he had the pwoer to dismiss the Duke of Delhi. In 1759, five Irregulars (25,000 men.) took up arms in Central India, proclaiming their fealty to the Emperor Qianlong, who at the same time invaded Indochina and Delhi. General Abbaluk focused his Regulars on putting down the uprisings in Central India - an endeavor he succeeded at completely, destroying all the rebels to no losses. Delhi and Indochina fell. Category:Roleplay characters Category:IOTE2P&K